Strider's First Impression of the Hobbits
by Inion Lugh
Summary: Exactly what the title says. His first thoughts, plus during the Council of Elrond.


Strider's First Impression of the Hobbits  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they're all the pure genius of Mr. Tolkien. Also, credit to Arwen Lune for the plotbunny. Thankies Arwen! You rock! Also, this is going off the movie version. Even though I loved the book, I happen to like the movie's Council of Elrond better than the book's, just because it's more interesting.  
  
So these are the Hobbits. Large amounts of courage wrapped in tiny little bodies. They're brave, all of them, and loyal, though they have no idea what they've gotten themselves into. Only the young Frodo Baggins has the slightest clue, but he has merely glimpsed the power of the Ring and the dangers behind it.  
  
They will follow him to the death, I am sure of it. They love him and desire to protect him. Samwise Gamgee the most, I think, but Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck are fiercely loyal as well. I saw it in them when they charged up here, thinking Frodo was in danger.  
  
Strange creatures, these Hobbits. Trusting, and yet not so. They were very stern, unyielding, unwilling to believe that I am a friend to them and their cause. And yet, once they found reason to trust me, there were no secrets between us. Well, almost none. They opened themselves to me, but I cannot bring myself to tell them who I truly am. I cannot bear to tell Frodo that his life- as well as the lives of his family and friends- is in danger because of my ancestors. I fear that he would hate me, and I have found that the trust of a Hobbit is a special gift indeed.  
  
They're curled up comfortable, all four in my bed. Only Frodo remains awake and alert to danger. My heart tells me he will need to be from now on.  
  
I cannot help but fear for these little beings who have been tossed carelessly into a sweltering pool of madness. The Ring should not be connected to such peaceful people, and yet it is. Alas, there should be no Ring, and now with these Hobbits I feel even more strongly on the subject.  
  
Piercing shrieks fill the night. The Nazgûl are discouraged, praise be. The Hobbits awaken, frightened, but the Nazgûl will not find them. They check right away to see that Frodo is fine, and he gazes knowingly at me. We both realize: many have perished tonight.  
  
It has begun.  
  
I feel a fatherly affection for Frodo, knowing the pain he bears in his heart. He knows those people died because he brought the Ring to Bree, and yet he bravely holds his head high.  
  
All races of Middle Earth could do well to learn from these tiny, otherwise insignificant Hobbits.  
  
Frodo, perhaps, is the bravest of them all, for he carries the burden and must pass it along, giving it to another to bear. I truthfully doubt that it will pass itself so willingly along, and I fear that Frodo will be stuck with his burden. He is the right one to carry it, I have seen that, and I have full confidence in the young Hobbit. I can only hope that my judgements prove correct.  
  
~*~  
  
At the Council of Elrond:  
  
So it is. Frodo will carry the Ring to Mordor. It is as I have feared. He is wise, and brave, and yet so wearied already by the Ring. He should have been through with this weight; Elrond and Gandalf should never have agreed to allow the young Hobbit to continue his burden.  
  
And yet, he is the correct one to carry the Ring. It chose him, for whatever reason, the Ring chose Frodo, and he is the one who must carry it.  
  
I cannot help but feel that he will never make it.  
  
Eight of us have agreed to accompany young Frodo. Myself, Gandalf the Wizard, Legolas the Elf, Gimli the Dwarf, future Steward of Gondor Boromir, and the three Hobbits Sam, Merry, and Pippin.  
  
I am far from surprised that the Hobbits insisted on joining the group. Though they weren't supposed to be at the Council, they were clever enough to hide themselves and listen in on our argument. Sam was the first one to show himself; Merry and Pippin followed suit quickly enough, and all three pledged themselves to Frodo.  
  
Though they do not know the road that lies ahead, I know it would be torture for them to have to sit behind merely wonder what is happening to the Fellowship, and yet I don't want them to join our team. Conflicts will arise over them, and though they are brave and loyal, they will be very nearly dead weight, for they tire quickly and grow hungry even faster.  
  
And yet their loyalty to Frodo may be the saving grace of the Fellowship, for if these Hobbits have pledged their lives to our Ring-bearer, then they will gladly die for him. Their deaths could mean the difference between success and failure.  
  
I pray the Hobbits don't fail us in our time of great need. Elrond agrees that it is a good idea to have them along, and I have always trusted my foster father's judgement. Gandalf insists that the Hobbits join us, for he has spent much time with them and understand their ways.  
  
It is agreed that the Hobbits will be of only help to us.  
  
And knowing their attitudes, I can only agree. 


End file.
